1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of audio systems. More specifically, the application relates to systems for modifying, delivering and rendering audio signals based on device-specific or environment-specific profiles.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide signal processing or media alterations on remote devices. For example, some applications for desktop or laptop computers, such as HEAR, provide for modified audio output, such as sound equalization and adjustment of treble, bass, but such known approaches modify the audio content as it is being processed or played by the media player. In other known approaches, clients may request audio content of a predetermined bit-rate from a server that then dynamically transcodes the audio content for the client. But all of the known approaches either require the processing on the media player or transcoding of the audio content for a different digital audio format (such as MP3 or WAV). The underlying audio content is not processed in these approaches; rather it is simply the format or quality of the audio content that is changed. No modification of the audio content at the server occurs in response to the type of playing device and listening environment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements that address the aforementioned problems and facilitate the underlying audio content at a server based upon playing device and listening environment. The aforementioned shortcomings and others are addressed by systems and related methods according to aspects of the invention.